Ross asks Hitch
by Lobsters forever
Summary: Ross asks Alex Hichens to help him get Rachel in 1986, a year before Ross graduated from Lincoln high..aka Hitch will smith. Hitch changes Ross, physicaly. REVIEW!
1. Ross asks Hitch

_I don't not own any of these characters, although I wish I did own Ross. Hi, everyone. This is a new idea that I had while I was watching Hitch. So, I hope you like it. It starts off in 1986, when it Ross' last year at Lincoln High. Ross was still a geek, with the afro, but the beautiful brown eyes. Rachel was still popular, and with the nose. Monica was still fat. Ross never met Chandler, but he will come later in the fiction. Maybe Phoebe and Joey will come too. Enjoy! Please Review! - Authors note_

Story starts here:

Unrequited love is love that is not reciprocated, even though reciprocation is desired. This can lead to feelings such as depression, anxiety, and mood swings such as swift changes between depression and euphoria. The experience of being in unrequited love is often one of limerence. Although being in unrequited love can be intensely stressful and unpleasant, it can simultaneously be a source of great joy, and even provide the lover a sense of satisfaction at having somebody to love, even though that love is not returned. The emotional duress may be seen as "worth it".

Although unrequited love can last a very long time -- many years, or even decades -- the lover's feelings usually reach a breaking point as they continue to deepen. The love typically ends when the lover receives reciprocation from the loved (consummation), develops less intense feelings for the loved (starvation), or channels their feelings towards another, more reciprocate, object (transformation). This is the story of Ross Gellar and a girl named Rachel Green.

**XXX**

Hitch walked onto the premises of Lincoln High, it was 3:00 and school ended at 2:45 pm. So, he was late. He stood in the parking lot, waiting for a guy named Ross Gellar to arrive. He looked at his picture, it wasn't a pretty sight. But Hitch could fix that. It was now 3:01, and Hitch spotted Ross. Ross had just "fallen" out of the building, or was being pushed out of the building, by some bullies. The guys showed there faces, one of them was Chip Rachel's ex boyfriend.

"Get out, Gellar. I'll give Rachel a ride home, and who knows where we will stop along the way." Ross picked up his books and talked back "I didn't want to take Rachel home; I just wanted to take Monica home. I can't believe Rachel would even date a jerk like you, she is way too good for you." Chip stepped down to where Ross was and smiled and then punched him, and Ross got up and wiped away the blood from his lip, then he went to meet Hitch.

Hitch was shocked with everyone's behavior. Hitch went over to Ross and asked "Are you okay, man?" Ross leaned against Hitch's car and answered "yeah, I am used to it. Don't worry about….about me." Hitch sighed and stuck out his hand "Hi, I am Alex Hitchens, you must be Ross and Rachel must be the girl you are pinning over."

Ross chuckled and said "well, yeah. She is perfect. I love her so much, and she doesn't even know I exist." Hitch rubbed his chin and said "Tell me, where did you meet her?" Ross smiled and replied "Well, she is my sister's best friend, since forever, and I fell in love with her 4 years ago. But the problem is, that she would never date a guy like me" Hitch continued for him "you mean a geek". "Yes" Ross said. Ross asked "Can you help me?" Hitch replied "You are going to have to do everything I say. That means, even if you do end up being hotter and fit. You understand? For Spring Break you have to spend it working." Ross smiled and said "Let's do this"

**XXX**

Ross got home that afternoon, and told his Mom, that he was going to Los Angelos for Spring break with a few of his friends. His mom let him, after all Ross was not the guy to do anything stupid, so his mom let him.

Ross began to pack, when he heard a knock on the door. He went to answer it and it was Rachel. "Hi" he said shy but a little surprised. "Hey, Monica told me you are leaving tomorrow; I just wanted to say by, and to apologize for Chip." Ross interrupted. "No, don't worry about it. Rachel I am used to it, it happens almost everyday. It's okay." Rachel looked at him, but continued "I don't" again she was interrupted buy Ross taking her hands. "It's okay." Rachel felt a shiver run down her spine. She looked at his eyes; he had beautiful eyes Rachel just noticed. "I have to go" she said leaving.

Ross closed the door, and then sighed. And barred his face in his hands. Then he picked up his phone and dialed a number. "I will be there tomorrow, Hitch."

**XXX**

Rachel left Ross' room, and began straight for the kitchen. She was really thirsty. She got a soda, and sat down on one of the kitchens chairs. She loved the color of the table, a deep brown, almost the color of Ross' eyes. Rachel hit her head, and shook that thought away. Ross would always be a geek, and ugly, and way too smart for her, and her popularity would be ruined. No way would that ever happen. Rachel's thoughts were interrupted when Monica called her from upstairs.

**XXX**

For the next week, Hitch weight trained Ross, gave him a new hair style, and shaved that ridicules mustache off. Ross now had a great body, complete with muscles and a six pack. Also, his hair was like in the eighth season of Friends. He had no unwanted hair, Hitch bought him new clothes, and Ross was now ready for Rachel.

Hitch asked him "Are you ready?" Ross answered, "Yeah, I look great. I feel great, and I love her. I could not be more ready."

_Should I continue? I don't know… it all depends on you. If you review and let me know you like it then I'll continue. So, please REVIEW! Again no pressure!- Authors note_


	2. Rachel's dream guy

_Hey, thanks to all who decided to read this story. This reviews for this story reminds me of Ross and Rachel's great night reviews. For awhile I got about 3 or 4 reviews, now I an getting that many per day for that story. So, let that be a hint, if you read this story, write a couple of words in the review. - Authors note_

New Chapter starts here:

It was the first day of school after the Spring Break had ended. Rachel was happy; she hated staying at home, because of her parents arguing all the time. At school she had everything. She was head cheerleader, she was popular, and she could get any guy she wanted. The only problem was, the only guys that she wanted were all jerks. She could never find a guy that would be cute, and sweet. So, Rachel Green went the Gellar's house to pick up Monica.

Rachel rushed to the door, and rang the door bell. She saw a fairly attractive guy, with a flock of seagulls haircut. "Hi, um… is Monica here?" Chandler smiled, and said "You must be Rachel. Well, Monica said I should take you to school because Ross has a check up at the doctors. By the way, I am Ross' friend, from LA. I just switched to Lincoln high." Rachel stood there and said "Okay, I just asked where Monica was, I didn't need a biography". Chandler looked surprised. "Do you want to come in... or?" he asked. "No, its okay, I'll wait outside." Rachel replied. Chandler went back inside and said to himself "Wow, Ross. You sure know how to pick 'em."

**XXX**

The day went perfect, Rachel had a great day, and she got an A in science, after a long term of flirting with the professor. Got invited to a pool party on the following Sunday. Now it was after school, and Rachel usually spent it with her other popular friends, while Monica went home with Ross. Ross still hadn't arrived yet, but Monica had left to hitch hike to some cake place. Rachel and her popular friends were now chatting at the schools swimming pool watching all the hot guys dive and swim.

"Call me crazy, but Rachel we need to find you a boyfriend" Mindy told Rachel. Sandy agreed "Oh yeah, totally how about Chip?" she said. Rachel leaned against the wall and said "I really liked Chip. He is really hot, and everything. But I want a guy to be really sweet, and nice, and generous, and really cute. You know the whole package. The man of my dreams." Mindy stood there confused then said "Yeah, but Rachel how does this guy look?" Rachel started to say "I don't know" She stopped.

She spotted a totally gorgeous guy, walking across the deck. He was wearing blue swim shorts. He had brown eyes and brown hair, and he was tall, tanned and handsome. Rachel continued "Blue shorts, a tanned body with muscles and a six pack. Brown hair and brown eyes" she said dreamingly. "What "Sandy asked. Then looked in the direction where Rachel was looking. "Wow, I never saw him before. He is gorgeous." Mindy said.

Rachel smiled and said "Yeah, he is" then she sighed. "I am going to go talk to him" Rachel continued.

This guy had just dived and was swimming, toward the deck to get a towel. Rachel went beside the deck he was arriving at with a towel in her hand. She bent over, while the guy got out of the water. When he got out she said, "I thought you might need this" The guy got out of the water and said "Thanks a lot". Rachel smiled, "Oh its no problem. So, did you just move here?" The guy smiled and said "No, I have been here for a while"

Rachel smiled, and looked into his eyes; they looked familiar, so deep and brown. "You like to sit here, and checks out the hot guys don't you?" he asked. Rachel snapped out of the dream she was having. "What? No, I can never find anyone good." Rachel answered. He then said sweetly "Of course not, you are too beautiful and sweet for any guy here." Rachel looked at him and smiled "That was beautiful, thank you." They guy replied "If you want to know what's beautiful, check out your smile, because it brightened my day".

Rachel sighed, and touched his arm while saying "Aw…aaaaa" she said while touching his muscles. He smiled and said "Well, I got to run; it was nice talking to you, Rachel".

He said while leaving. She called after him "how do you know my name?" but he was already gone.

**XXX**

"Do you know how hard that was for me to do? Talk to Rachel without being shy, and miss the whole day of school. I have never missed a day of school. I could have got the most responsible student award." Ross said to Hitch, outside of the Gellar house. "Well, the hardest part is done, the first impression. Now, you have to tell her who you are first thing tomorrow at school." Hitch answered. Ross replied "Yeah, okay. But what if she doesn't like me, when she finds out who the real me is?" Ross asked. "Ross, Rachel is the one who made the first move, she likes you, and she is going to learn to like the real you, the physical change is just a bonus." Hitch replied.

**XXX**

The next day, Ross got up early, and put on black jeans, an undershirt, and then a leather jacket over the undershirt. He worked hard for his new look. He wanted to show it off. Ross offered to go grocery shopping for his mom before school so Chandler could take Rachel and Monica to school and then Ross was going to arrive in his Jeep, and walk in and see Rachel, then talk to her, and maybe even flirt a little.

It was now 8:45 am, time to pull up to school he said to no one in particular. He opened the doors to the high school, and walked through the halls, and then he spotted Rachel and walked over to her. "Hey" Rachel turned around and was really happy to see this mysterious guy. "Hi, we were just talking about you." Rachel said. 'Oh, shit I wasn't supposed to tell him that' Rachel thought.

"So, I had fun talking to you yesterday, and I was wondering if maybe Friday we could talk again, after the movie that we would see together, alone" Ross said seductively. Rachel smiled and said "sure, I'll see you then." Ross also smiled "Oh, there's that beautiful smile". Rachel blushed. Rachel's friends (Monica wasn't with her) cleared there throats. Rachel snapped out of the moment and said "oh, sorry this is Mindy and Sandy and you are, sorry I don't know your name?" "It's Ross" Ross replied. Rachel said "Oh, my best friend's brother has the exact same name." Ross said "I know, I am her brother." Rachel laughed and said "No, you can't be Monica's brother because she only has one brother and that's Ross." "Yeah, that Ross is me." Rachel sat there with her mouth hanging open. Ross asked sadly "I guess you don't want that date now do you?"

_Aw… cliffhanger. I hate it when that happens. Well, please review. Tell me if you like it. – Authors note _


	3. Step 1

_Thanks for the reviews, and I hope you keep on reviewing, and thanks also for reading. Just tell me if you liked it or not. Thank you all. I hope you like this fan fiction. Enjoy:D - Authors note_

New Chapter starts here:

Rachel couldn't believe it. This was Ross, Monica's geeky older brother. Who was now her dream guy Ross. Rachel didn't know what to say. She looked at Ross, and caught his glance, and then she immediately looked down. She was scared, what will the others think is she dated an ex- geek? She was not geek material, but she also really liked the new Ross. He was sweet, tall, smart, and gorgeous! She didn't know what to answer.

Ross asked again "Do you still want to go out?" Rachel snapped out of her thoughts and said "No, sorry. I can't Ross." Ross shook it off. "Yah, I expected that, it's okay." Rachel apologized "I am so sorry, can I have a hug?" Ross accepted it. Ross "your choice." He replied sadly. Ross then left. Rachel was surprised he didn't seem sad or upset at all. She felt really bad now, but continued with her friends, while Monica came in the next minute to talk to Rachel.

**XXX**

Ross had reached the boys bathroom, and his eyes started to water. He had to hold it in front of her. He worked hard for nothing; it was true other girls did like this look better. But he didn't want any girl, he wanted Rachel. Ross leaned against the wall, and rubbed his face, trying to hide his tears. His heart was just broken, he couldn't believe it. Wait, this was Rachel. He would never be with her; she was way too good for him. At that moment someone came in, it was Chip. 'Great, just what I need' Ross thought.

Chip hadn't recognized Ross though; Chip washed his hands and asked Ross. "I never seen you before, are you new?" Ross looked surprised. Did Chip really not know who he was, I mean he should know. He spent 3 years hitting him, and insulting him. Ross said "Let me save you the conversation, I am Ross Gellar, the guy who you love to hate. Go ahead slap me because I just asked out Rachel and she said no" Chip looked at Ross confused. Ross asked "Aren't you going to hit me?" Chip laughed. "No" he said simply.

Ross said "okay, I have to go". Then he left the bathroom. Ross left confused, and shrugged to himself. Then he saw Rachel, and turned the other way even if his class was in the other direction. He still was upset, and blamed him self. He wasn't sweet enough, or why was he born a geek, why did he have to love dinosaurs? Just when he made it to his locker, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Ross turned around and saw Rachel, without any hesitation she grabbed his face with her hands and pulled him and kissed him.

It started sweet, but then it got intense and Rachel slid her tongue in his mouth and Ross accepted it. Rachel loved the way his hands moved all over her body, then they went down to her butt, but not like in the show, she didn't laugh, but she pushed him against his locker and the kiss started to get more passionate and hotter.

Ross was taken back with this kiss, but he didn't make any action to stop it. This was Rachel; he waited for this day, for 4 years. He wasn't going to let the opportunity go. Ross broke the kiss, looked at Rachel and touched her face, then caressed her check, and then kissed her shortly on the lips just to make sure that she was real. She wasn't a dream, she was real. She was the Rachel Green, who he had just made out with. Rachel started talking "Well, I was thinking and it wasn't right for me to dismiss you like that, and with that kiss it gives 10 bonus points, that's another great thing about you. I am sorry I never noticed it before." Ross smiled.

Rachel moved back a step because people were starting to stare, because of there close positions. Then Ross asked "So, if I hadn't changed you would have never gone out with me. So, you are saying yes because of my best features?" Rachel looked at him and said "Well, it's a bonus, plus you already had your best feature before you changed, your eyes, those big brown eyes. Better then a six pack, and a tan. But that doesn't mean I want you to change." Ross laughed, and said "you are amazing, and thank you for going out with me. I promise that you won't regret it." Ross said, and Rachel smiled.

It was now, today, that Ross Gellar had all his dreams come true. Well, not all, but it was the first step.

_I know this one was very short, but tell me if I should continue. Thank you all fro the reviews, and thanks for supporting me as an author. – Authors note_


	4. First almost date

Hey guys I know this story has gotten a slow start, but thank you for the great many reviews so far. I want to give a shout out to Rossrachmonchan, who helped me write this chapter, we are going to be writing this story together from now on. –Authors note

Rachel stood looking in front of the mirror getting ready for her and Ross' date that was in 1 hour, later on this Friday evening, she was so excited and surprisingly nervous. She had to look perfect, but not overly done. We all know Rachel she is very picky and particular.

"Rachel, are you ready for tonight?" Melissa asked

"What's tonight?"

"Remember we're going shopping for like our _prom_ dresses!" Melissa screeched

"Oh that, yeah I cant come"

"What, have you lost your mind, have you gone crazy? You used to love shopping! Now you just _can't come_? Where is our old popular sweet Ray Ray?"

Melissa was at the point of having her hair blow her scalp and her head fall off her neck, she really was _ultrasonic_, and insane. What had gotten in to her, wait what had gotten in to me was I really so head over heels for Ross that I forgot what was important? Wait…are these kind of people that important to me, should I move on with my life?

"Would you just calm down? I am still me jeez, I just have a date"

"Oh my god, well that is like a totally different matter"

"You mean you have cancelled plans with us, your best friends, just to go to the movies and make out with a guy?"

"Phoebe, would you stop getting all you know twirling, floppy and technical on us? Anyway Ray Ray who is he?" Melissa retorted

"Ross, Ross Gellar"

"The hunk we both saw you with in the hallway?" the 2 girls said in unison, they were almost speechless

"You, that's him…, any way girls I have to go now, see you later"

"Can you believe that?" Melissa breathed like a mouse

"I know she just left us standing here in the middle of the washroom in front of the #4 toilet cubicle, without a hug good bye"

"Whatever, she has never not hugged us good bye, even before a date!"

"She is so shallow"

"It's pay back time," Phoebe said under her breath

Rachel was on her way to Monica's and Ross' she wanted to ask Monica if she looked good for her date and _"Damn"_ she whispered she still had ask Monica if it was okay, she dated Ross, Monica's brother.

"Oh well that can wait till later"

She was so happy, that she was going out on a date with Ross. She wanted to get to know the new Ross a lot better. Rachel was dressed in a black skirt, with a turquoise top, her and Ross were going dancing. Ross had wanted to pick her up, but they thought it would be better for no one to find out about them, so she would walk to his house, and meet outside of it.

……………………………………………………………………………

"Okay, breathe, breathe. Good" Hitch told Ross, while Ross was leaning over the toilet. "Ross, remember this is the first date, don't look at her mouth, don't look at her breasts, and the dancing. We have got to work on that". Ross got up, and brushed his teeth. Then got a towel and said "I know man, I know. It's just; I have waited so long, for this day to come. And it came, and she wants to go dancing. The one thing I suck at! What if she laughs at me, or something?" Hitch put his hand on Ross' shoulder and said "It's okay, just remember what I taught you, and you will be fine. She is coming any minute, you look great, and well you smelt great, take a mint. Then you will be fine."

Ross took a mint, and then the doorbell rang. "Ross said to Hitch. "I am ready". "Let's go team Gellar" He continued. "Okay, Ross you know I like you right? But don't say that ever again!" Ross smiled and went to go open the door. To his surprise, it wasn't Rachel. It was Melissa.

Ross stood there confused. "Hey, Melissa right?" Ross asked. Melissa smiled and said "Right, sexy. Well, Rachel told me to tell you to meet at her at Club Ice, she couldn't come pick you up, and she's sorry. She would of called you, but Monica could have picked up the phone." Ross sighed and said "Okay, let's go".

Then Ross and Melissa left, while Monica watched from the window. 10 minutes later Rachel arrived at the house and knocked on it. Monica answered. "Rachel, hey. Wow, you look great!" Rachel smiled and said. "Is Ross here?" Monica replied "No, he went out with Melissa. I guess his look his giving him extra points. Huh." Rachel gasped and then yelled. "He's going out with Melissa?" Monica stood there confused. "Yeah, why?" Rachel felt tears form in her eyes. Then she left to the club.

………………………………………………………………………………..

Ross and Melissa were sitting at one of the tables. Then Melissa reached out and rubbed Ross' hand and asked. "So, you and Rachel, huh?" Ross removed her hand, and said "yeah, I hope so." "So, you really like her popularity, don't you?" Then Melissa took a sip of her drink. Ross smiled and said "No, I love her. I don't care about her popularity. I love her, she is beautiful and smart and everything I want in a girl". Melissa moved closer to Ross and asked. "So, you think she is sexy, right?" Ross chucked at her question then nodded. Melissa pushed herself against Ross and said "Well, I think you're sexy. Baby!" Then she kissed him, and stuck her tongue in his mouth.

Ross pushed away, and got up, gave Melissa an evil stare, and then turned to get out of the club. Then he saw Rachel standing there. He opened his mouth and said "Rach, thank God you here. Can you believe what she just did?" Rachel felt like crying. After she got enough power to barley whisper something she said, "I hope you two are very happy together!" Then she turned around and left. Ross chased after her, but the club was so crowed that he couldn't catch up to her.

………………………………………………………………………………

When Rachel arrived home, she washed all the make up off her face. Then she sat on her bed, and wondered. It was wrong, for him to do that, but they weren't a couple. He didn't cheat on her. But how come it felt like he did?

Rachel got in her PJ's and was about to hop into bed when she heard a rack hit her window. It was Ross.


	5. a rose should smell as sweet

_Hey, everyone. I have been so busy. I guess many of you have noticed that, I created a new fanfic with my friend "cuddly sleepers". Well, this one is all by myself written except for the last which I thank rossrachmonchan very much for that. I haven't written this story in a while, because I didn't have any ideas, and to tell you the truth I still don't have a clue what to write. I guess I will just do improv. Let's get back to the story shall we? – Authors note_

New Chapter starts here:

Rachel felt a shiver of nerves escape her while she opened the window, then she saw Ross call out her name. Then he continued "Rachel, you have to listen to me." Rachel shrugged then yelled back "Ross, I am so glad that you and Melissa are together, you look so cute together. I just hope the next time you are swallowing her tongue that you choke on it". Then Rachel closed the window and pulled down the blinds.

She wiped away the tears that she felt were forming in her eyes. Then she closed her eyes, and had a long night of horrible dreams.

Next day at School:

Rachel arrived at school, showing no emotion at all. She looked neither happy, nor sad. Monica called her, and then ran up to her. Then said "Hi Rach" the she pulled her in for a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Rachel looked motionless. They walked over to Rachel's locker and on the way there, there conversation went as follows.

"Why didn't you come today? Ross was supposed to drop us off at school." Monica said concerned about her best friend. Rachel said "Oh, I just forgot" Monica looked confused at Rachel. Rachel was really upset. Monica hated her friend like this. They finally reached Rachel's locker, both Monica and Rachel noticed a note sticking out of it. Rachel quickly grabbed it and read it. Then she crumbled it up and stuffed it in her locker.

Monica looked at Rachel, and decided to let her have some time alone. She walked down the hall and before she left she said "Oh, Rach. There is your friend Melissa, going into the bathroom. Got to go." Rachel looked down at her books, put them in her knapsack, and then headed to the bathroom.

Rachel entered the bathroom, and saw Melissa putting on her make- up. Melissa turned around and saw Rachel. She put down her mascara on the sink and walked over to Rachel to give her a hug. Rachel moved away.

Melissa stood there confused, and then Rachel rolled her eyes then said "Get you're Ross kissing hands away from." Melissa then laughed "Rachel, you are mad because of that! That was just a joke me and Phoebe made up. I don't like him. I mean who would? Oh, sorry you. Sure he is dreamy, and sexy, and has such a" Melissa looked at Rachel who had a dirty look on her face then said "Yeah, sorry. But Ray- Rae he is still the same old geek that loves dinosaurs."

Rachel felt like slamming Melissa's face into the wall. "Why? Why, would you hurt me intently?" Rachel asked. Melissa then said "Because I didn't know it meant that much to you." Rachel smiled and then moved over to her and said "You didn't know. Huh? Interesting! I guess that you couldn't see my face turn red every time he talked to me, or you didn't see how nervous but excited I was for our first date, and you couldn't see how much I actually liked him?" Melissa shrugged then said "I am sorry, Rae- Ray. I love you, don't be upset." Rachel walked out of the bathroom while saying "too late!"

**XXX**

After school, Rachel went down to the parking lot to meet Ross like it said in his note to her. When she turned the corner she saw him talking to an older, tall, dark, handsome stranger. The stranger said to Ross. "This is fixable, Ross. I mean, the hardest part is over, you look great." Then Ross replied "Hitch, that doesn't mean anything to me anymore. I just did it because I know Rachel could have never noticed me if I was just the geek she knows me by. I mean now, she probably is only attracted to me. She would never like the real me."

Rachel listened carefully to what they were saying. Then she walked over and touched Ross on the shoulder. He turned around and saw Rachel. Ross just stared at her and just remembered about the conversation he just had. So, he decided to just walk away with Hitch. Rachel watched him walk away, and then walked back in the school.

Ross walked down the path way, and then the door opened in front of him and he saw Rachel there. Then she said "I can't believe you did all this" she said pointing to his chest "for me. That is so sweet Ross." Ross looked surprised; he thought she was going to kill him. Rachel looked at Hitch, signaling to go away. Hitch said "Well, I better go. Good Luck Ross."

Rachel looked at Ross, then pushed him against the wall of the school building and leaned him and kissed him with force and passion. Ross stopped the kiss and just smiled at her and said "What do you say, can we have our first date now?" Rachel, didn't nod, or shake her head or reply; she just kissed him again, and then broke it leaving Ross completely dazed. Then she answered "What do you think?"

_That's all for now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review! Or just make some grand gesture by adding me to your favorites list. Just kidding! But seriously, please review! If any of you want to give me any suggestions how to continue, I am all ears! Thanks a lot! - Authors note_


	6. rumours

_Hey, thank you all for waiting patiently, for the next chapter. I can't use school as a reason as why I didn't complete it, but I just needed to find the perfect date for them to go, and I needed to make sure that other couples form in this chapter. I still don't know of the perfect date, but I decided to continue, because well I didn't want to make you wait any longer, and because I had some spare time. Please review this chapter. Oh, and if you are a cobra fan don't attempt to read this, and don't decide to give me review, that is full of shit like one person did for one of my other stories. Just don't bother. Thank you for reading and Lobsters and Mondler fans are welcome to review. - Lobsters forever_

New Chapter starts here:

Once again, Ross and Rachel walked hand in hand down the street. They had agreed to take their relationship slow, because of what everyone may think at school. Ross and Rachel, 3 words, said so easily. So gently, so perfect together and Rachel hoped there relationship would be also be the same way. Ross and Rachel walked by a restaurant called "La amour" which translated in English as "the love". Ross took Rachel's hand and kissed it gently, and asked her if she wanted to go in. Rachel giggled at Ross, they way he was acting like a gentleman made her proud for him to be called hers.

They walked into the restaurant and they were amazed by what they saw. It was beautiful, the whole place had candles and all the tables were shaped like wooden hearts. It was amazingly beautiful and amazingly pricey. "Ross, we could go somewhere else, you are going to go broke if we stay here." Rachel said by placing one hand on top of Ross'. Ross' smile curled genuinely, and then he reached for her other hand and said "It doesn't matter. I have waited so long for this date, Rachel. We are going to stay and we are going to have a romantic dinner."

Rachel sighed and said "At least let me pay half the bill." Ross looked at her, and said "No, sweetie. I want this to be your night, only you, and only about you. Yes, I am on this date too. But, Rachel tonight I just want to spoil you." Rachel smiled, and then replied "You know, I get enough of that from my dad." Ross smiled and the waiter came and they both ordered their meals.

**XXX**

On the way home, Ross and Rachel decided to take a walk in the park. Rachel cuddled close to him, and smelt his cologne. Rachel held him close to her, this was the first, and only guy that made her want to be near him all the time. The only guy that would smell as great as he did, and the only guy who would love her as much as he did. Rachel considered herself lucky.

Ross sat her down on his lap, on a park bench and they looked up at the stairs, as now it was about 11 pm. Rachel gasped at how beautiful the sky was. "Oh my God. It is so beautiful." She said loudly while taking a few seconds to calm down. Ross kissed her neck then replied "You're beautiful." Rachel smiled and looked back at him, she smiled and kissed him. It was a beautiful kiss, so soft and sweet. Although it was very time consuming. They broke apart while Rachel put her head back on his chest. She then said while looking up at him. "I…I think I love you." Ross' eyes widened and his mouth curled and said "I love you too." While they kiss the scene fades out.

**XXX**

The next day at school, Rachel arrived happily at school. She then saw Monica and her other group of friends talking. Rachel had smile on her face while walking toward them. Monica saw Rachel coming and told the others to quiet down. Rachel reached them and said "Good morning. Isn't it a great day?" Melissa laughed and then said "Yeah, I mean after you lost your virginity to a geek." Rachel was shocked and yelled "What?" Monica hit her best friend on the arm. "How could you not tell me that you and Ross were doing it?" Rachel looked at Monica straight in the eyes and said "What? We never had sex. Yes, we are going out, but we didn't do it. How do you know anyways?"

Phoebe said "well, Chip saw you guys in the park." Rachel rubbed her head then realized something. "Wait, Ross is not a geek." Then they all laughed for Monica and Rachel. "Hey, that's my brother." Monica said. Rachel took Monica aside while the whole school looked at her and laughed. Rachel went to Ross' locker, and found Ross there. But also found Chip, and Chip was yelling it out to the whole school while pointing at him. "He had sex with Rachel Green."

Ross kept his head in his locker trying to look away from the school. Rachel reached Chip and said "Yeah, well so. I can do whatever I want; this man is not a geek. He is the best and sexiest guy I have ever been with. And he is a bigger man then you will ever be. Well, and I have proof of what is under his boxer shorts, you are nothing comparing to him." Chip looked embarrassed while the school yelled "Oh, and dry." Chip left the area immediately. While Ross was having a hard time moving from the speech Rachel just gave.

Rachel looked at him and said "I don't care, don't say anything. I love you and that's all that matters." Ross smiled and said "Let me walk you to your next class." Ross and Rachel left while arms all over each other.

Chip moved to the bathroom, and saw a dark handsome man standing there. "Okay, man. How much do I get?" Hitch smiled and said "$20.00." Hitch handed it to him. Chip put it in his pocket and said "Your right, Rachel is head over hills for that guy Ross. I mean she stood up to me, and in front of the whole school." Hitch smiled at his work that he completed.

Chip washed his hands then walked over to him and said "Man, I need you to help me. Get a girl." Hitch smiled and said "Sure, does she go to this school?" Chip replied "Ross and Rachel, I need you to break them up. I want Rachel back."

_Cliff hanger, oh no. What will Hitch decide to do? Help Chip for money, or leave Ross and Rachel alone?- Lobsters forever_


	7. it's called a dictionary

_Hello, all. I know I kind of forgot about this story for a while. Really sorry, not like you missed it. :P_

_Anyways, I still don't have any ideas about how to continue this plot line, but I am continuing, because my friends keep bugging me about it. cough Natasha cough Though I do love writing this story, so lets start shall we?- Lobsters forever_

Last time on Friends:

"well, Chip saw you guys in the park." Rachel rubbed her head then realized something. "Wait, Ross is not a geek." Then they all laughed for Monica and Rachel.

Rachel went to Ross' locker, and found Ross there. But also found Chip, and Chip was yelling it out to the whole school while pointing at him. "He had sex with Rachel Green."

Ross kept his head in his locker trying to look away from the school. Rachel reached Chip and said "Yeah, well so. I can do whatever I want; this man is not a geek. He is the best and sexiest guy I have ever been with. And he is a bigger man then you will ever be. Well, and I have proof of what is under his boxer shorts, you are nothing comparing to him." Chip looked embarrassed.

Chip moved to the bathroom, and saw a dark handsome man standing there. "Okay, man. How much do I get?" Hitch smiled and said "$20.00." Hitch handed it to him. Chip put it in his pocket and said "Your right, Rachel is head over hills for that guy Ross. I mean she stood up to me, and in front of the whole school." Hitch smiled at his work that he completed.

Chip washed his hands then walked over to him and said "Man, I need you to help me. Get a girl." Hitch smiled and said "Sure, does she go to this school?" Chip replied "Ross and Rachel, I need you to break them up. I want Rachel back."

New Chapter starts here:

Hitch looked at Chip and chuckled, then said in a squeaky voice "That was a good one." Chip started laughing and asked "Yeah, wasn't it?" Hitch hit his thigh because of all his laughter then Chip continued "I am serious, I want Rachel back!" Hitch shrugged and said "Well, if you want her your going to have to get her by your self, and I am telling you that you got some competition buddy!"

Chip moved over to Hitch and said "No, no, no! YOU are going to help me, because Ross will not take care of her, she deserves someone like me. Someone who is rich, who is good looking, who is a jock, someone who is…" Hitch continued for him "….a jerk?" Chip laughed and said "well, no. But we all know that the head cheer leader and the jock belong together. Not the head cheerleader and the geek. After all, I need to get back at Ross some how!" Hitch laughed and said "Get back at him? Are you out of your mind? You were the one that bullied him, and made him cry all the live long day!" Chip then asked "He cries? I can use that!"

Hitch just left the bathroom and said "I am not helping you, until you give me a real reason to break them up!" Chip looked down at the floor, then got out a piece of paper and gave it to Hitch to read. Hitch read it, dropped it and said "Alright, when do you want to start?" Chip looked at him. Hitch replied "Tonight. Ross is going over to her house tonight." Chip then says "I'll be there."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ross walked over to Rachel house that night. Knocked on her door, with a bouquet of flowers in his hand. Dr. Green answered the door and welcomed him in with a laugh "Thanks for the flowers Ross. Although it would be better if you would give them to Rachel." Ross laughed and Dr, Green pointed that Rachel was in her room.

Ross walked up the stairs and knocked on her door. Rachel answered. "Hey honey." She whispered in his ear as she hugged him. He handed her the flowers and she said "Sweetie, what is the occasion?" Ross laughed and said "Nothing, I just wanted to do something special for you."

Chip and Hitch were down under her window spying on them. Then Hitch said "If what you say is true, he is giving her the flowers like an apology." Chip nodded and said "Yes, yeah, yup." Hitch looked at Chip and asked "Are you sure Ross did **that**? I mean the guy wouldn't even hurt a lady bug. Trust me I know."

Flash back:

"So, Ross we have 3 options about Rachel…" Ross then interrupted him and look at the ground "Hey, little lady bug. Aren't you pretty." He picked it up the ground and let it fly. "Fly home, fly little bug fly!" Then hitch gave him a curios look and asked "Are you sure you aren't gay?" Ross gave him a dirty look.

:End of Flash back

Back in present time, in Rachel's room. Ross was helping Rachel with her biology paper that was due the next day. Well, trying to help her. "Okay, so you have to answer 1 and two, and then we are all set." Rachel nodded then nibbled on his ear. Ross smiled and said "Rach, you have homework." Rachel shrugged and said "I can do homework after, lets say fifteen minutes after.

Ross chuckled and said "How about we finish your paper, then we fool around a bit." Rachel nodded, and Ross went on about biology, which really didn't interest her. Rachel kissed Ross and then said "Thank you, for helping me." Ross smiled and kissed her back and then replied "Thank you, for giving me a chance, then another chance, and finally for sticking up for me." Rachel nodded and said "well, you can welcome me if you want, you just have to put down that pen and paper." Ross dropped it, and they began to make out.

Chip and Hitch were talking, and Chip continued "I can't believe it. I can't see them anymore what are they doing up there?" Hitch laughed and said "I bet you wish that were you, don't you?" Chip nodded. Hitch then asked "Tell me something, Chip. What do you like so much about Rachel?" Chip laughed and said "That's easy." Hitch then interrupted him by saying "That you can't find in just any girl." Chip sat down and sighed "well, she has a great ass."

Hitch nodded and said "You bastard! You don't want Rachel, you are just jealous of Ross, and want to hurt him because that is your reputation!" Chip then said "No, that is not true. It is not my reputation, my best pal Bull is in charge of that." Hitch laughed while walking away. "I knew Ross was right. He said you are a complete arrogant jerk!" Chip then yelled "Hey, that's not fair I don't know what that means!" Ross and Rachel appeared over head of him and Ross yelled "look it up in the dictionary dumb ass!"

_I hope you liked this chapter. Please review!- Lobsters forever_


End file.
